Kano (GTA MKS I)
" The National Guard? They look like fucking corpses to me, because that is EXACTLY what they will become when we finish with those motherfuckers! " - Kano Kano is one of the protagonists of GTA MKS I. He's crewmates with Sub Zero, Scorpion and Smoke. The latter got killed during a heist in Fallen Tree. Also, he's the leader of his own faction, the Black Dragon Clan. Biography Kano was born in the United States, and was abandoned by his parents, leaving him in a orphanage. At early age, Kano began displaying symptoms of intermittent explosive disorder but with a twist, he has to make his opponents to bleed or else he will not calm down and that was shown when he was five years old and a big bully wanted to eat his birthday cake. Kano slashed the bully's cheek with his knife and made him to swallow his spittles, humiliating him in front of everyone. Thanks to a woman who worked in the orphanage, Kano was given education and sent to school. Also, he played a variety of sports, from which he got expelled: He got expelled from the basketball team, because he punched his adversaries to get the ball. He got expelled from the baseball team because he once smashed his bat onto the referee's head, putting him in a coma for a week. He then decided to try luck in football. He was an outstanding linebacker as he was the most aggressive player in the field. In each game, he left a pile of battered and bleeding players behind him. Although that didn't make him a role model or star player, Kano always gave his 120% in everything although with just one purpose: to hurt people. One day he was invited to try rugby for the All-Blacks in New Zealand as a forward. No one could stop him. He played just one game with the team, before he was released from it because he was arrested for brawling. Kano resumed martial arts training and also received military training from a former commando who were cellmates with in prison. Kano's progress couldn't be faster and quickly he became a killing machine, dominating the use of a Shotgun. In 1986, Kano met his future crewmates and began to attack the street gangs to steal from them. He demanded ransom for the release of one of the Ballas' leaders, after he received the money, Kano beheaded him anyway sending a message for anyone that dare to challenge the crew. It wasn't until 1988, the crew decided to take a big step and plan a heist to Fallen Tree's warehouse which contained high-powered weapons, huge sums of money and blueprints for weapons' and bunkers' designs. After the heist, Kano's whereabouts are unknown, and met his future girlfriend, Mileena. Skills Kano, like his crewmates is an talented martial artist and great athlete. He's the only member of the crew that possess special forces training. Kano prefers to use surpressed weapons during high-risk missions, but he is not afraid of going loud with his combat shotgun, capable of dealing damage on enemies at close to medium range with an automatic rate of fire. In addition, Kano is a lethal hand-to-hand fighter, capable of incapacitating a foe armed with a firearm using his knife and fists. Also, Kano is a capable and competent mechanic, a skill learned when he was a 15 years old greaser in his school's autoshop. Personality Kano lived with an inner rage all his life, stemming from abandonment issues when he was a child. He never had a role model in his life, and according to him, his only family was back then, the woman who gave him an education and he's still looking for her to return the favor and give her money and protection. This itself speaks greatly about Kano, as he is willing to help whoever helps him back and returns favors with extra interest. Also, Kano dislikes mistreating women and will turn his back instead of fighting them, unless his life is in danger. Kano also dislikes pedophiles and child molesters, or men who beat their women and he offers his assassination services to those who're suffering because of them. At many instances, Kano is shown as an aggressive man with violent ideals, but only in order to gain something of value for him. But later in the storyline, for example, if Ermac goes after him, he becomes even meaner, sadistic, much more violent and more ambitious. In addition, Kano is a born leader and is a man of influence. However, during his dates with Mileena he turns into a much more emotional man, showing all his devotion and love towards her, while she shows her devotion and love back. Murders committed by Kano * Multiple SWAT team operators. * Multiple National Guard soldiers. * Rain * Cyber Smoke * Shang Tsung Clone * Shao Kahn (Player's Choice) * Quan Chi * Multiple Bladed-Arms Tarkatans * Unknown Vietnamese Terrorists * Two School Bullies (in his young days)